


Paranoia

by ihatemyson



Category: South Park
Genre: I felt sad and wrote it, I love K2, I'm going to regret this when I wake up, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Or try to, and i didn't edit it, because it's still 2am, enjoy, i wrote this at 2am, it's unedited, nothing like projecting my feelings on to a fictional character to make me feel better, you get the drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatemyson/pseuds/ihatemyson
Summary: Kyle sits down with someone he hasn't spoken to in years





	Paranoia

Kyle kicked the ground below him, hoping to soon be able to find the motivation to move faster on the swing sets, maybe even be able to launch himself into the stratosphere with one fatal swing. It was a tempting thought, seeing as he probably would’ve enjoyed it more up there than he did sulking down here.

Out of nowhere, footsteps sounded in front of him. He didn’t look up to meet the others gaze, thinking that whoever it was wasn’t that important. He should just mind his own business, right? If there was someone else at the park so late at night, just as he was, it was probably because of something he didn’t want to get into.

When the footsteps stopped in front of him, he just sighed.

“It’s a little late to be walking around, don’t you think?” He muttered bitterly, hoping that it would be enough to make the other back off.

“I could tell you the same thing.”

His head shot up in surprise.

He didn’t know who he expected to see at the park in the middle of the night, and he didn’t know why a certain crime fighter wouldn’t be one of the suspects.

“Mysterion?”

Mysterion walked up to swing next to him, not bothering to move his cape out of the way before sitting on it. They shared a brief silence, breaking once Mysterion looked over to lock eyes with a very surprised redhead.

“You look upset.”

Kyle shook his head, looking back down at his feet.

“Don’t you have people to save or some shit?”

“It’s been a quiet day. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Well, it isn't nothing.”

“Then it’s personal.”

“Come on, you can tell me.” He pressed.

“I don’t want to. Piss off.”

Mysterion laughed a little.

“Take it from a guy who rarely shares what he’s feeling, I can guarantee you that you’ll feel better if you talk about it. Get it out of your system.”

“And you care because..?” He glared at him curiously.

“I help people.”

He shook his head again.

“And why would I trust you? This shit’s.. kind of personal. I don’t want anyone else to know.”

Mysterion swung a little in his seat, something Kyle wished he had the energy to do.

“There is a huge chance that I won’t be involved with whatever you’re struggling with. You could say anything about anyone, and I won’t know who or what you’re talking about.”

“That’s.. Reassuring.”

“And unless you’re telling me about the many times you’ve broken the law, I won’t be a dick about it and tell people.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Kyle sighed, pleased to find that he could see his breath after it left his mouth from how cold it was.

“I don’t feel safe in my own home.”

A pause. Obviously, it wasn’t something that he was expecting to hear.

“What?”

“You.. probably haven’t heard of it. Hopefully, anyway... but… recently, someone broke into my apartment.” With no answer but shocked silence, he continued, “They didn’t take anything, just... Messed around with my house. Threw all my shit on the floor, drew on the walls, broke some of my plates and left the shards on the ground… and at first, I was freaking out about it, but I found out who did it.”

“What? Who?”

“A friend of mine... I guess. I don’t consider him a friend after he pulled that shit. He told me it was because I owed him some money, but then realized that he got the wrong person. Didn’t bother apologizing or help clean up.”

“That’s... messed up.”

“That itself just made me mad, and I didn’t really think much of it… But after I cleaned up his mess, I just kept thinking, well... If that piece of shit can get into my house easily, can’t another person, maybe a criminal with more experience, do the same? And could they do it without me waking up, just as he had? I got paranoid in my own home…”

“Have you tried telling someone else about it?”

“I told my friend about it, and he told me that I shouldn’t worry because it was just him.”

“You haven’t told anyone else?”

“No?” He sighed, face heating up, “I mean, I considered going to someone.. Closer..”

“Closer?”

“My.. bo-boyfriend. He’s the sweetest, but… But I don’t want the same thing to happen twice.”

He caught Mysterion shifting uncomfortably.

“How can you be sure that he’ll react the same way?”

“I don’t.” He laughed, “Probably why I’m stuck sitting in a park this early in the morning instead of sleeping.”

His eyes felt heavier the more he talked. The situation had proved to be too much for him to handle, and the lack of sleep was finding ways to catch up with him.

“Talk to him.”

Kyle shot a glare at the man sitting not too far away from him.

“What?”

“Talk to him about it. Tell him what you told me.”

“I-I can’t do that... What if he does the same thing? What if he refuses to help me out because he thinks that it’s just my paranoia getting to me?”

“Why would you be dating someone like that?”

“I… I don’t..”

“You’re a smart guy, Kyle. I doubt the person you chose to date would do something like that.”

He smiled, leaning his head against the chains connected to his seat.

“He’s something.” He muttered to himself.

“Talk to him.” He leaned back, “As for your paranoia problem… I suggest getting new locks installed on your doors and windows to help reassure you that nobody will be breaking in.”

“Yeah- yeah, I will.”

“You feel better?”

“I guess so.”

“My job here is done.”

Mysterion got up, stretching.

“Thanks, man.”

Though it was dark, his smile was illuminated by the lights. He only nodded in a response before leaving.

__________

When Kyle reached the front door, he rang the doorbell before he could’ve even though about hesitating.

One ring was all it took. Not long after that, he saw his boyfriend swing the door open, sporting a messy appearance and confused expression. Behind him, only one light was on in the kitchen, giving just enough light for him to see.

“Kyle?” He muttered.

“Kenny, I-” He paused, and took a breath, “I’m sorry it’s so late… I was going to come earlier, but I got distracted, and I just… I need to talk to you.”

“Okay… come on in…” He stood aside, and watched Kyle reluctantly walked into his house, “Do you need something to eat, drink?”

“No..”

Kenny sat on one end of his couch, gesturing for Kyle to join him.

“Alright. What’s up?”

He broke.

As soon as he sat on the other end of the couch, he began talking. He tried keeping his cool when he started out, but it was too late and he was too tired to keep it going throughout the whole rant. He couldn’t put his paranoia to words, but he hoped at times that what he was blabbering was enough for Kenny to understand where he was coming from. When he finished, he was staring at his feet, face flushed from embarrassment. He abruptly stopped talking and waited for a response.

Then he felt Kenny hug him.

Kyle had never been much of a hugger, but that moment was a major exception. By the time he knew what was going on, he hugged back tightly and shut his eyes. The most amount of comfort he’d gotten from this problem, and it was fantastic.

“Thank you.” Kenny mumbled.

“I should be thanking you.”

They pulled apart.

“Hey, since you’re not going back home, you could always spend the night here. With me.”

“That… would be nice.”

“Come on.”

Kenny grabbed on to his hand, and lead him towards his room, even though he already knew where it was from being there many times before. While Kyle kicked off his shoes and left them in the doorway of the bedroom, Kenny crawled back under his thick covers, waiting until Kyle joined him before pulling it over the both of them.

Just before Kyle easily fell asleep that night, he reminded himself to thank a certain vigilante the next time he saw him.

****


End file.
